See you soon
by Tihalola
Summary: Natsu, Happy and Lucy have just finished a job, they're walking through the woods when they got separated. What happens next?


Lucy, Natsu and Happy were walking back from a job, Natsu didn't want to take the train so they had to walk. Erza, Wendy, Carla and Gray stayed back this time as it was a two Mage (and a talking flying blue cat) only job.

Natsu looked at Lucy in the corner of his eyes, her blond hair was blowing softly in the wind, her chocolate brown eyes shining in the sunlight and her bright smile that could always cheer anyone up. She was currently talking to Happy about the guild and their 'ships'.

'whatever that means' Natsu thought.

It had been maybe a month or so when he realised his feelings for the celestial Mage. Everyday he would think about her and her cheery personality. How she loves fairy tail with all her might and would she do anything for them, how she thinks her spirits as friends and not as Sheilds and how she would fight along side them even if it means getting herself in danger.

Lucy and Happy have stopped talking and are staring at the dragon slayer in concern, Happy being always with Natsu knows about the little 'crush' Natsu has on Lucy and knows what he's is thinking about, While Lucy doesn't, Natsu has been staring infront of him for awhile now deep in thought.

"Are you ok Natsu? We don't want your brain fried with all that thinking your doing" Lucy teases, trying to lighten the mood. Happy chuckles in the background.

"Hey! I have you know that I am very smart! At least I'm lighter than you Luce!" Natsu shoots back.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees, he was being held by Lucy so she dropped him. "Stupid cat" Lucy mumbles while Happy goes and sits on top of Natsu's head.

Natsu and Happy let Lucy go ahead, they did not want one of Lucy's famous 'Lucy kicks'.

'Calm down Lucy, calm down. They didn't mean anything by it' she thought as she began to think of Natsu.

She began to think how he would do anything for his friends, how dense but lovable he can be. She doesn't know how many times he had saved her life but she was grateful.

From his goofy grin to his pink hair which Natsu calls salmon, to his bonds with his friends to his fighting spirit.

Lucy doesn't even know how she fell for the fire dragon slayer but she did and she doesn't mind.

Other than the crunch of leaves and the occasional animal sound it was quiet, too quiet as this forest was supposed to have monsters in it.

With that Lucy looks behind her to see Natsu and Happy nowhere in sight. 'This isn't good' she thought feeling something or someone watching her.

'Why do I always get separated!' She pouts and keeps walking, looking left and right every few seconds.

"NATSU!? HAPPY?!...WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Lucy calls out, hoping to hear Natsu or Happy's 'Aye sir' but she didn't instead she heard the rustle of a bush.

Lucy immediately shot her hand towards her keys, she stared at the rustling bushes and prepared herself to fight if necessary. "Natsu?... Happy?...jokes over guys..." Lucy says slowly going closer towards the bush.

Lucy reached out to the bush and slowly pushed aside the branches and leaves.

Slowly she kept pushing the branches.

Has it been minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?

She still was pushing the branches aside.

Everything was quiet...until a rabbit jumped out of the bushes and scampered away.

Lucy gave a squeak of surprise and stood back up, breathing out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'I get scared too easily...' She sighed '...I should really be used to this with fairy tail and their pranks...' Lucy kept walking looking for the two idiots she calls friends.

"Natzu! We lost lushie! Where do you think she is?" Happy says flying beside the pink haired dragon slayer.

"I dunno little buddy but we'll definitely find Luce!" Natsu says walking with his arms behind his head.

Happy suddenly got an idea. "Natzu why don't you just use your nose to find her?"

"I'm not a dog Happy!" Natsu pouts, crossing his arms.

"No your a dragon slayer who has the same amount of smell of a dog! Now sniff out lushie!" Happy scolds flying in front of his face.

Natsu sniffs the air trying to find Lucy's scent, vanilla and strawberries. "Happy! I got it this way!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy responds and the duo run in the direction Natsu's nose is taking them.

Lucy is running, her feet are aching her and the branches of bushes and trees are tearing at her clothes but she has no time to stop. Behind her was a big dog looking monster.

Black fur with patches of dark grey are seen on the dog monster. It was as tall and wide as a small corner shop. With sharp teeth, razor sharp claws and dull blood red eyes.

Lucy doesn't know how she didn't see it in the first place.

Lucy grabbed Virgo's key and summoned her.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo says hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

"No Virgo...can you please...dig a big enough hole...so that thing will get trapped." Lucy says in between pants still running. Virgo disappears probably to go make that hole.

Lucy's hair is all tangled, there's cuts and bruises around her legs and arms because of the thorns and branches that Lucy brushes past. There's a big cut on her cheek where the dog monster slammed his hand, the claws cutting her in the process.

She had already summoned loke, Scorpio and Aries but none of them made a single scratch on it.

Lucy was running out of both magic and physical energy and was slowing down quickly. She didn't see the tree root that has made a hoop and tripped over it, landing on her arms and knees. Scratching and bruising her arms and legs even more.

Lucy attempts to get back up but falls back down as jolts of pain shoots through her left leg.

Lucy turns around and sees the dog monster coming fast. It's growling, sharp teeth and drool falling. It's dull blood red eyes fixated on Lucy.

Lucy trembles and tries to crawl away but the pain was too much.

Just as it was about to reach Lucy it fell into a hole.

"Is it to your satisfaction princess?" Virgo said popping out of nowhere.

"Yes Virgo...you can go back now..." Lucy says in between pants.

"But princess your injured" Virgo says her face still blank but her voice shows concern.

Virgo goes and fixes Lucy up in lighting speed and disappears, Lucy checks out her leg and sees that her left boot is off and replaced by a bandage.

She leans against the tree, resting her head back to catch her breath. She closes her eyes feeling the exhaustion of running out of magic and fighting a monster ten times her size. Lucy feels the darkness of sleep overtaking her.

"HAPPY! I smell blood mixed in with Lucy's scent" Natsu says worriedly, running faster now.

Natsu ran out to a clearing to see a huge hole with a monster in it and Lucy.

Lucy was unconcious, blood leaking out of her bandage.

"LUCY/LUSHIE" Natsu and Happy scream together as they rushed over to her.

Natsu checked her pulse and sees she's still alive while happy is tearing up.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up!" Natsu says shaking her. He looked like he was about to start crying.

Lucy groaned, she started shaking and trashing about. "Lucy! Lucy it's me! Natsu!" He says as he tried to calm her down.

"N-Natsu?" She croaks out after awhile of trashing. She cracks open her eyes but quickly shuts them again and winces from the bright light and pain of her foot.

She opens her eyes again and this time she adjusts to the light. She looks around and sees a teary eyed Happy and a worried expression on Natsu's face.

Natsu sighs in relief she doesn't seem too injured. 'She shouldn't be injured at all!' He thought.

"You ok Luce?" He asks her.

"Yea, my foot is hurting me though and I really need a bath..." Lucy replies wincing as Natsu helps her up.

"We should get to the guild so Wendy can check your foot out.." Natsu says as Happy goes and sits on Natsu's head.

"Aye si-" Happy was cut off by a roar coming the hole.

The huge dog like monster jumped out of the hole and seemed even madder than it was before.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed, he put Lucy down. "Stay put Lucy, I'm gonna have to fight that thing"

She nods. "Be careful Natsu, Loke couldn't get a scratch onto it" she says.

"I'll protect Lushie!" Happy says jumping from Natsu's head to Lucy's chest.

Natsu nodded as the dog like monster roared and charged at Lucy.

Natsu kicked it on its snout with fire coming out of his feet. "GET AWAY FROM LUCY!"

The dog like monster stumbled back slightly, it was too fixated on Lucy that it didn't see Natsu.

It swiped at Natsu as he dodged and gave a "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" fire butt out of Natsu's mouth and hit the monster directly.

"AHHHH!"

"LUSHIE!"

Natsu spun around to see smaller versions (at least 3-4) of the dog monsters attacking Lucy.

It's babies.

Happy tried to get to Lucy but was trying not to get eaten by the smallest one.

Lucy was all beaten up, she was defenceless and the baby dog like monsters where giving her a beating.

Natsu saw red. He doesn't know what happened but whatever he did, all the monsters where unconcious.

He ran back over to Lucy and Happy. She was even more beaten up then she was before!

She had a huge cut on her stomach, losing more blood than she already was, more bruises and even more tiny cuts.

Her breathing was shallow, it didn't look good.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu shouts as he falls on his knees beside her.

Lucy opens her eyes slightly. "N-Natsu...I-I don't t-think I'm going to m-make it..." She struggles to say.

"No Lucy! Hold on! Don't talk we'll get you to Wendy!" Natsu says hurriedly.

"N-no Natsu...tell everyone I l-love them..." She starts coughing up blood.

"Lushie!" Happy says crying.

"Lucy! Please don't go! I-I love you!" Natsu says hugging her.

Her eyes go go wide and she smiles. "I l-love you too Nats-" her eyes close and her breathing stops.

"NO LUCY! PLEASE DONT GO! NO I NEED YOU! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD GO ON MORE ADVENTURES WITH US!" Natsu starts crying, hugging her lifeless body.

"LUSHIE! NOO!" Happy cries as he done the same as Natsu.

They both hug the dead Lucy closely.

"PLEASE LUCY! COME BACK! WE NEED YOU!...I NEED YOU! PLEASE I LOVE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME TOO SO PLEASE COME BACK!" Natsu kept shouting, tears dripping down onto Lucy's face.

Lucy started sparkling. Her body started floating.

Natsu and Happy look scared and hopeful.

'See you soon' was the last thing they heard before her body disappeared, all that was left was her Keys.

Natsu and Happys eyes widened. They broke down crying even more, clutching her keys, all that was left of Lucy.

 **Hello!**

 **This isn't my first story i had written this may be my third.**

 **One continuous and one one-shot.**

 **I have an account on Wattpad as well where the continuos and One-shot are.**

 **This one-shot is already on Wattpad, I just wanted to share it on here!**

 **Hope you cried-I mean liked it!**

 **Tihalola~**


End file.
